The Sinner
by valiantqueen94
Summary: Forced to become a sacrifice for others. Harry Potter chose to flee his fate and summoned an unimaginable force in order to inflict revenge, not knowing it will unleash madness beyond control. Slash. Eventually will become Harry and Voldemort.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, the characters and books all belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: First time writing a Harry Potter fiction. Hopefully I did well enough. This contains explicit content and may soon become slash but not that soon though. So on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Sacrifice one to save others.<p>

"_A man must be sacrificed now and again to provide for the next generation of men" – Amy Lowell._

Cries of pain echoed down the hall. After many moments of noise a rather loud tremble halted the racket. Bright green eyes gazed blankly at the walls slicked with blood. His red lips quivering with restrained agony. The child's body held up like a sacrifice on a dirty wall; his pale thin arms and feet manacled by chains as one would of a prisoner.

A sacrifice that is what he is.

And a sacrifice made to pay tribute to their so called Sun God.

His life being wasted for something so pathetic.

He knows the value of his own life, and he knows that being sacrificed will never be his fate.

"Let the world burn for all I care…" He whispered raspy, his voice hoarse from screaming. "I will never die." Emerald eyes burned with resolve. Then without hesitation; the young boy started to chant with his eyes closed in concentration.

"From the North,

Seducer, Deceiver, Destroyer,

Come before me,

Oh, Belial Great Demon of Earth."

As he intoned the summoning chant for Meterbuchus; one of the great four crown princes of hell, wisps of black smoke slowly surrounded the room and became dimmer. A small tendril of black smoke reached around the child as high-pitched giggles filled the morbid chamber. It caressed his pale cheeks then reached out stroke his even paler body. A gasp of surprise made its way out of his lips as he shivered away from the cold touch. Sooty eye lashes fluttered before opening then slowly widened at the figure in front of him. He shivered again as he gazed at the being. Suddenly a flash of passage came to him from one of the Dead Sea Scrolls which has warned the dangers of summoning demons especially those of the Greater Darkness.

"But for corruption thou hast made Belial, an angel of hostility. All his dominions are in darkness, and his purpose is to bring about wickedness and guilt. All the spirits that are associated with him are but angels of destruction."

Lucid amber eyes stared at the pitiful child before him with attentive curiosity. It has been centuries since a mortal has summoned him or stupid enough to bargain with a demon of his rank. Belial tilted his head as he inspected the young boy's ravaged body noting the blue and black bruises forming on his chest and hips. Despite his severe wounds and high amount of blood covering his body, the mortal appears to be of beauty. Finally, he sighed. Maybe this one would prove to be a challenge.

"Mortal, what is it that you have beckoned me for?" He growled, eyes flashing. The mortal lifted his chin up as if to make up for his humility; nostrils flaring from his tone. More high-pitched giggles rang through the room making the deplorable being tremble.

"I have summoned you to make a pact." The mortal replied, the emerald eyes blazing with heated fury. Belial blinked at that. Never before a mortal has willingly agreed for a pact unless forced in most…dire situations. "My soul for your power during a period of time." He raised an eyebrow at his statement. Well, well, a bold human sought to harness the most diabolical power in exchange for his soul. This is turning out to be very interesting. Inwardly, he licked his lips.

"Very well, little human." He said silkily. "Your soul for my power. You shall have a week before I collect your soul."

At those words; the little mortal spat. "That isn't enough time!" Belial again raised his elegant brow.

"Unless you are willing to add in more to the bargain that shall be the amount of time I am willing to lend you my power." He hissed. "Be grateful, I decided to even lend them to you, pitiful brat or I would have killed you for such impertinence."

Emerald eyes burned with outrage before cooling down as his devious mind started to map out strategies and advantages. He narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Fine, it's a deal, demon!"

Belial chuckled. Let the games begin. "Shall we…?" He formally asked. The fragile boy nodded.

"I Harry James Potter sanction this pact as valid and shall give my soul to Matanbuchus in exchange for his power for a week." He started. Slowly, a golden vine of power enfolded around his body, it shattered the manacles trapping him and let him fall down the dirty floor before reaching through his eyes. Harry gave a startled gasp of pain, reaching for his right eye. Blood rapidly spurted between his fingers. The crimson liquid, a stark contrast against his pale creamy skin, was beautiful in Belial's opinion.

"I, Matanbuchus, Prince of Earth, willingly lend my power to Harry James Potter for a week in exchange for his soul." As the words made its way out of his mouth, the young boy moaned before sluggishly removing his hand away, revealing a mesmerizing gold intricate pentagram design on his still bleeding emerald eyes. Belial watched him; fascinated at the brand he had consecrated the mortal. Even with splats of blood covering him, the young mortal is at the peak of his exquisiteness.

Harry blinked once then gazed at the demon blankly. "Is that it?" The demon grinned wickedly flashing him with his sharp fangs.

"You may do as you like, little mortal. I shall come back for you at the end of the week." He stated before he unhurriedly stepped backwards, the dark shadows wrapping around his body like an embrace. "A week, _my_little mortal." A velvety whisper crooned possessively. Then he vanished in the darkness dimming the chamber.

Harry closed his eyes in pain and agony. He will not let anyone play with his soul ever again especially not one who is a demon. But first he will need to plan and get his revenge. Red pouty lips quirked in what seems to be an insane smile; folly filling his whole soul, emerald eyes snapped open brimming with wicked chaos. Not an image of an innocent boy but one who has experienced the darkness. They will pay for it all.

In his mind threads of memories embraced him. The memories he'll soon forget.

"_Harry, my little King." The melodic voice of his mother surrounded him, filling him with warmth and happiness. She was cradling his small fragile body with strong yet gentle arms. The smell of lilies and the blazing red of her hair lulling him to safety._

The memory suddenly changes. This time his father's voice came in._ "__You__'__re __our __prongslet,__soon __I__'__ll __teach __you __how __to __play __Quidditch __once __you__'__re __6. __I __know __you__'__ll __make __me __proud, __my __son.__" __He __said __proudly __to __him. __A __loud __robust __laugh __interrupted __the __moment._

"_Not before I teach him how to prank, James!" Shouted his godfather gleefully. Suddenly, a smack was heard. "Ouch! Lily what in Merlin's name was that for?"_

"_That was for trying to corrupt my son, he's barely 5 and already you're trying to teach him such behavior?" Another smack was heard. "Shame on you!" Then another round of beating ensued._

"_Ow!" Sirius protested. "Fine, fine, just stop hitting me! Hey, James! Control your wife please!"_

_James snickered with a small Harry cradled on his arms as he and Remus watched in amusement._

"_No thanks, padfoot, I like to be safe afterall." He replied before chuckling again as Lily tries to hit his best friend where the sun doesn't shine. Then winced when she had managed to hit it. _

"_Arghh! You're just scared of her, mate!" Sirius complained before making a whipping sound. James narrowed his eyes at him as Remus bursts with laughter. Harry giggled as he clapped his hands together._

"_Careful there Sirius or I'll maim you!" He snarled. Remus restrained his friend with a hand as he tries to stop laughing._

"_Wait, James you have Harry on your arms!" He warned still laughing. _

The memory was soon replaced with another. This time it was a darker recollection. He was 10 when they decided to sacrifice him.

"_You-know-who already succeeded in even controlling the Ministry!" James growled as the Order came into full session; each members sitting on the large oval table. Near the corner, his wife sat hugging a 10 year-old Harry on her bosom as if trying to protect him._

_Albus Dumbledore sighed, his face grim. "Do not worry James, my friends." He said calmly. "We are not without hope. There is still hope."_

_The members of the Order looked at him with surprise. It was Molly Weasley who asked. "Whatever do you mean, Headmaster?" _

"_Alastor, Severus and I have found what could save us." He replied. "A sacrifice." There was uproar. Most have started to voice their opinion for everyone knows that sacrifices usually involve Dark magic more often than not. Some were too shock. Their leader, one who was depicted as icon of the Light has suggested something so morbid and dark. Lily clutched Harry into her arms whilst the young boy regarded the whole event with cool eyes, examining the situation unemotionally. The war has struck him hard and changed the innocent boy to see things jadedly. _

_Albus on the other hand imperturbably sat on his chair as the Order descended into chaos excluding Moody and Snape. As moments passed, the Order slowly became calm. Until they all sat waiting. The head of the Order eyed them wearily. _

"_Thank you." He started. "I know that all of you are shocked. However this is our only choice – "He was then interrupted by Frank Longbottom._

"_Only choice?" He protested. "Albus, if we resort to these kind of methods, we are no better than You-know-who and his Deatheaters!" At his declared statement, almost all of the Order agreed, making agreeing sounds._

"_Frank is right, Albus!" Sirius added. "None of us here wants to dabble with the Black Arts." _

_Suddenly, Severus Snape snorted, his black eyes gleaming with superiority. Everyone looked at him. Harry blinked; his other Godfather usually doesn't participate in this kind of discussion._

"_Want to share something with us, Snivellus?" Sirius asked acidly. Snape sneered at him, hatred filling his eyes._

"_Only foolish people like you would think of being "pure and good" when we are losing." He replied scathingly. He then gestured at Harry with a fond look before spearing the Order with anger. "Can't any of you see that we have no choice on what kind of methods we have to use. We have no choice because we are protecting the future. Think of the children. Can you actually live on without feeling guilty that you have done nothing in trying to save them?"_

_The Order were all struck to silence. "Severus, thank you." Albus finally said. "As he had said before, we must think of not ourselves but of the future, our families and the children. I am hesitant in using this method but in order to prevail I will use it to save millions, do any of you not agree?"_

_Slowly, they all stirred until one by one they nodded in agreement. "What should we do now then?" Alice Longbottom asked quietly._

_Dumbledore dipped his head towards Moody who moved to reach behind him. Everyone watched this with bated breaths as they saw an object on his hands. The man passed it to Albus who placed it carefully at the table before taking the cover off. Everyone gasped and Harry tries to see the object on the table, his eyes widened imperceptibly at the sight._

_The object was an ancient book; its cover was black and tattered. A simple hieroglyphics adorned the heading in dim gold. Lily gasped again, curiosity filling her as she gazed at the book with awe, her arms protecting Harry slowly dropped._

"_Albus, is that the Book of the Dead?" She asked in an excited voice. The Order jumped on their seats, elation filling their faces._

"_Incredible, it was thought to be lost forever!" Emmaline Vance commented as she and Lily started to converse._

"_Not quiet." Albus said, his eyes twinkling. "I'm afraid this old relic here is older than the Book of the Dead."_

_Everyone stared at him flabbergasted with the exception of Severus and Moody, content with watching them crowing around like roosters. _

"_I have never heard of a book older than this, Albus." Lily said, eyeing the book with subtle hunger. Lust and need for knowledge overtaking her._

_Dumbledore beamed at her. "This is the Book of Thoth." He announced. They gazed at him questioningly. _

"_The Book of Thoth was said to be a myth. It contains magical spells that appears in an ancient Egyptian story from the Ptolemaic period. The book is said to have been written by Thoth, the god of writing and knowledge. This includes two spells, one of which supposedly allows the reader to understand the speech of animals, and one of which ostensibly allows the reader to summon the gods themselves." He continued watching bemusedly at the incredulous look on their faces. _

"_Merlin forbids!" McGonagall gasps. "This is incredible Albus; you have made the find of history!" _

"_Yes, my dear Minerva, and this book contain the ritual which could help us in ridding the world of Lord Voldemort." He said evenly. Not noticing the hidden greedy look on Lily's face. "However what the ritual's sacrifice requires is quiet – dark, no horrifying."_

"_Horrifying?" James repeated as he narrowed his eyes on their leader. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_The ritual requires a child."_

_Emerald eyes widened at that statement. At the word 'child' everyone turned to look at Harry, the child ducked under his mother's body, shying away from the attention. His mother on the other hand did not notice nor react as she watched the old relic in enthrallment. The Order swiveled back to the wizened old man. _

"_Child?" Remus whispered, mortified at the very thought of sacrificing a child. "Albus, you must be jesting!" _

_Dumbledore shook his head. "No I am not." He replied seriously. "A child must be sacrificed to bargain with the Gods and in this case, we are summoning Ra himself, the highest in hierarchy. To be able to do that, a precious life must be spilled."_

"_Even if we agree with this, where would we find a child, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "It would be hard to find a child to sacrifice!" _

_Albus frowned before he gazed at the young Potter. Harry shivered, his form quivering as sudden dread filled him. James followed the direction of his look and spotted his son as the object of that attention. Fury surged through him. _

"_No!" He boomed, his hand suddenly clutching his 11 inch of Mahogany wand. "Not my son, Albus!" The chandelier above them swung from the force of James' anger. Walls shaking as the paintings crashed down the floor. Sirius and Remus quickly grabbed their friend, trying to restrain him from hexing their leader._

"_James, calm yourself!" Sirius yelled at him as he tried to force him in backing down. His best friend snarled at him._

"_Not my son, Harry will not be sacrificed for this; I will not force him to suffer!" He shouted. The Order were torn. Torn between duty and love. Even if they have managed to find a suitable child it would be probably be too late. However, they cannot force the Potters on giving up their child for the world. It would be too much. Even Severus was frowning, he loves Harry like he was his own child despite being the son of his nemesis but even he too is torn between it._

"_No one is forcing Harry to become one, James!" Remus calmly tries to placate him. "None of us would even dare suggest such a thing!"_

"_No, Remus," Albus interrupted. "Young Harry Potter is the perfect choice. He shall be the sacrifice." _

_James Potter finally reached the end of his fuse. Enraged, he leaped at the Headmaster like a lion, his wand swinging with offensive spells._

"_Bombarda!" He shouted. Dumbledore deflected it with a flick of his wand which had suddenly appeared from the sleeve of his robes._

"_Confringo!" James yelled as he tries once again to blow the Headmaster into pieces. The latter calmly apparated from his spot to another, this time near Harry and his mother. The Order scrambled trying to stay away from the fight. James seeing him became even more furious. He pointed his wand at the one he trusted._

"_Fiendfyre!" As the spell left his mouth. Lily panicked as a surge of unstoppable cursed fire unpredictably filled the room. She took one final look at the Book of Thoth before fleeing. It was obscured by a flaming form of an elk as the red inferno branched into tendril, licking the book tauntingly at Lily as if daring her. _

"_Damn it!" She cursed then took Harry in her arms. Harry's final look of the room was his father trying to control the fiery fiend and Albus Dumbledore staring at him with a look of trepidation on his blue eyes. Harry closed his eyes._

He slowly opened them. Emerald eyes flickering with anguish. He is reluctant to harm his father or any of his beloved family but in order to get revenge. One must pay more than a price. He would never forget his father but he could never forget the pain and suffering he took. Dumbledore will pay the most.

* * *

><p>Day One<p>

_Present_

"Albus, I'm truly not sure of this. Young Harry Potter would suffer if we do this!" Minerva McGonagall protested her lips in a tight line and stern brown eyes worriedly watching the makings of the ritual before them.

Below them; group of members of the Order were busy concentrating in preparation for the ritual. Both male and female are full of determination in order for them to succeed in saving their world. For in their belief it is for the greater good. One certain red head traced charcoals in order to form what seems to be a Unicursal Hexagram and her husband stood aside gazing at her with a grief-stricken look. He was not stopping her but neither was he helping her. His two best friends supporting him, they too were both sporting grim faces. They cannot stop it but at least they are not forced to help with the whole proceedings. The Longbottoms on the other hand, were occupied in creating the secondary symbol due to some methods of ceremonial magic of it instructing for the wizard to adorn themselves with various symbols for protection.

The other members carefully placed several of precious old relics. One in fact was the Book of Thoth – Ancient Egyptian's legendary book containing powerful spells and knowledge, said to have been buried with the Prince Neferkaptah in Necropolis but know within their possession.

Above them, the two more senior members of the Order watched the whole proceeding. Albus stood watching them with a wretched yet determined look on his face.

Blue eyes twinkled with sadness. "Minerva, my dear. I too am not happy to be doing but it is for the greater good. The child shall become our salvation in his sacrifice. This is necessary." He replied clearly but there was a frown adorning his furrowed old face. Stress and fatigue can be clearly seen.

"Albus…" Minerva trailed then looked away to face him. Dumbledore just shook his head.

"This is necessary, Minerva, for the greater good." He repeated. She sighed then strode past him, heading for the entrance but stopped along the hallway in hesitation.

"I might not have agreed nor protested against this, Albus." She started. "But do not expect me to participate in this. Merlin forbid, this is unacceptable. I do not know how you have managed to persuade the Potter's in allowing you to do this or even his Godfather and Lupin."

Dumbledore gave a strained smile hidden from her sight. "They know it is necessary Minerva. In order for us to defeat Lord Voldemort; we must take actions that will surprise him. His arrogance shall be his downfall." When she did not say anything but flinched at the name, the old wizard took it as his cue to continue.

"Millenniums ago, wizards have been fascinated with deities, we know that involving ourselves with higher beings is not astute or innocuous yet we are always captivated in knowing them. Finally, after years of careful research and excavation – we have found the Book of Thoth which shall help us in summoning one of the sun deity; Ra." He paused. Minerva still did not say anything.

"And that is where our young Harry Potter comes in; a sacrifice is needed in order to summon Ra. The requirements composed of the sacrifice being a child, innocent but must know suffering a day before the ritual. I hesitated at first on harming or sacrificing a child but seeing Harry Potter, but then I have thought that he would find this an honour considering he had been brought up believing of sacrifice. No, Minerva. His sacrifice will not be in vain. We will flourish. The Light will withstand and fight against the iniquities of Lord Voldemort." The Headmaster stopped as he closed his eyes as if weary of the world, then he slowly descended from his position to join the others but not before saying an honest logic.

"In order to save millions, one must be sacrificed."

McGonagall breathed in deeply, her mouth trembling. Eyes shut tight as hot tears threatened to spill before she treaded away from him, her form shaking in grief. The only thought inhabiting her mind was a plea of forgiveness. _Forgive __me __Harry._

Unknown to them a pair of emerald eyes watched from the shadows. His mind was still processing the event that had unfolded before narrowing in great fury. They're stubborn, he'll give them that but in the end he will win this game with him as the victor for none shall escape his wrath. With that in thought, Harry Potter became one with the shadows before coils of shadow slithered down the chamber, surrounding the whole Order without them noticing. The trap is now set. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, hope you guys like it. I would appreciate to hear of what you all think of it as well. Hopefully, some good comments, not going to get my hopes up though! There's a bad news though, might not be able to update for a week since it's nearly Christmas~ busy year! Anyways, if I did then it's good news!<p>

Next chapter: Expect to see Harry's revenge on motion and more on the past!


End file.
